


She Was Her Way Out

by Ayra_Chan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex did shit, Elams in background, F/F, F/M, Maria's the protagonist, Multi, Peggy's everybody's sunchine, Probably many grammar mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayra_Chan/pseuds/Ayra_Chan
Summary: Maria's life was falling apart after The Reynolds Pamphlet. James was worse than ever, the whole world seemed to see her as the ultimate protitute, and to complete, she got pregnant another time.She was slowly drowning in a darkness that doesn't seemed to end. Perhaps, she didn't really wanted it to end. At least, that was what it seemed, until a yellow dressed girl she met in a local bar showed her that she could give life another chance.That's a story about what happened to Miss Reynolds after a modern "The Reynolds Pamphet".





	1. The Reynolds Pamphlet

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, my first language is definitely not English, so please pardon my grammar mistakes. 
> 
> This first chapter is a bit... dark. In a specifically part.  
> You were warned.
> 
> The next chapters will be less angst, I promise.

Her arms were hurting that day. She had just ordered an orange juice in a local snack bar when she started really noticing it. She started squeezing her right arm under that sleeve, to feel the source of the bruise left by husband some days ago. It wasn’t hurting so much, but the bruise was still there.

She decided it wasn’t really important. She looked then to the television to distract herself from that thoughts. Some random gossip channel was going on there. Maria rolled her eyes. She’d never been really into this kind of things. She looked down to her phone while waiting for her juice.

“And now, we’ll be talking about that infamous situation about the treasury secretary, Alexander Hamilton.”

Maria looked up in a reflexive movement. That name was really familiar to her. Not only because all those twitter fights he picked with the president and some other politicians or some random, intolerant dudes, but mainly because of the adulterous affair she had with him, in the summer of three years before.

She couldn’t help but listen to that. She didn’t really know what she was expecting, but she just stood there. Ignoring all the place’s noises, she paid attention to that reporting.

”Alexander sure is a polemic man.” Said a bald man in glasses. “You may know him as being the right hand man of the ex president, George Washington. Maybe you know him for his fights in social medias with Thomas Jefferson, James Monroe, John Adams, and even with our president Donald Trump.” Oh yes. That fight was really something. “Or perhaps, because of his declared relationship with two partners at once. We can see his reputations proceeds him. But this morning, Hamilton found himself in one of, if not the biggest scandal of his public life.”

That last sentence really got Maria by surprise. What could be more scandalous that everything told before?

“At the exact time of 10 of the morning, Alexander Hamilton published that called “The Reynolds Pamphlet” said the blonde woman next to the man.

Maria stomach fell in that same moment.

“On the pamphlet, Alexander explains with details about his affair with a young woman called Maria Reynolds.” Maria hands start trembling when she hears her first and second name, along with the whole country, in a situation like this. “In this pamphlet, he wrote, quote: ‘The charge against me is a connection with one James Reynolds for purposes of improper pecuniary speculation. My real crime is an amorous connection with his wife, for a considerable time with his privacy and connivance, if not originally brought on by a combination between the husband and wife with the design to extort money from me.’”

Maria couldn’t take it. The fear was going up her head. She felt every single person in that snack bar was looking at her at the moment. The reporting was going on, but Maria didn’t want to hear. She wanted to run away from that place. She wanted to scream. She wanted to disappear

_But there was nowhere she could go._

“Mrs. Reynolds?” the barista called her name. She look up to him. “Here’s your juice, ma’am”

She didn’t answer him. She organized her stuff into the her purse and got a 2 dollar bill from there and gave it to the man. Besides his calls for her, she ran out of the place.

She was walking fast through that sea of people, already calling a taxi for herself. It didn’t take long to the cabby to come, but it took forever to the woman. When it came, she just whispered her address and stood silent through all the way, praying for her husband not being home. At least not in the moment.

When she finally got home, Maria breathed in relieve when she noticed that they’re car wasn’t in their old and worn out garage. She took the extra keys she keep to herself without James knowledge, just to have a little secret freedom from her husband, opened the door, and made a disgust expression from that smell of drugs and dirtiness coming from the house. She entered, locked up the home again and laid her back against the door.

 It took one, maybe two minutes.

She started crying, with her hands in her face to contain her own sobs, and falling slowly on the floor.

She doesn’t remember feeling so helpless like this before.

\---

It has been almost a week since she last heard of James. In better terms, it has been almost a week since The Reynolds Pamphlet was published.

She wouldn’t dare check her telephone. Many mean, pointless, fucking cruel notifications about her. She didn’t need that.

She would only dare to leave the house to buy beers and cigarettes for James, to calm him down at least a little when he comes back, and some food for her. Not so much though. James might be angry.

She passed her whole days cleaning, washing, and scamming the whole house. Sooner or later, James would come back, and the last think she wanted was giving James one more single reason to…

…

… Make him angry. She would hate that.

But as the days passed by, her anxiety was getting bigger. She feared how James would be he comes back. She was in their bedroom, looking to the window that had a perfect vision of they’re garage. He would be back in any moment. Every single time that some random car passed through the neighborhood’s street, her heart started racing. But every time, it was just a false alarm. It seems James wouldn’t be home so soon.

That was what she thought, until the next day.

It was 3 in the dawn. She couldn’t sleep. Her insomnia was by side every night since The Reynolds Pamphlet. Because of this, she was getting weaker and weaker every day. She barely sleeps. She barely eats anything. Laid down in their bed, she was looking tiredly to the roof. The sleep was coming slowly. She could finally close her eyes.

Then she heard the sound of a car stopping by in her street. She opened her eyes in the same time.

Quickly, she got up and went to the window. Looking every place in the street to see if James car was there outside the garage. Her heart fell when she saw her staggering husband walking slowly to their house.

She ran to the house’s door, checking if it was locked. With her hands trembling, she ran to their room and sat down in the bed. She tried to breathe to calm herself down. It was useless, since she couldn’t help but keep thinking about what James would do to her. She still had the bruises of their most recent fight. She squeezed then as tight as she could to distract herself. Still, it was useless.

Then, footsteps. James was already in front of the door. She squeezed the bruises on her forearm harder. She heard he trying to open the door, without success.

“Shit…” he whispered. Was he drunk?

Before she could think about anything, she heard a loud noise, as if James tried to break the door knob with only one punch. Apparently, he did it.

He was walking slowly, staggering a bit, but he was making his way to the room. She could hear he stop and standing there behind her back. His smell made her want to vomit. She contained herself.

“J--” she tried to say. “James…?” she got up from the bed her turn to him slowly.

Her eyes got wide when she saw how much he looked like hell. He smelled like alcohol, his clothes were extremely dirty, there were huge dark circles in his, now, red eyes, his beard was awfully stubble and he was holding a beer, empty bottle in his hand. She never saw him like this before. But the thing that scared her most was how empty his eyes were. Still, he was silent.

She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know if he was looking right through her, or not even looking at her at all.

Maria knew she was about to regret it. But she still did it anyway. Slowly, she gave few steps in his direction. Her heart was beating faster each step she gave. He was following the woman with his eyes.

She stopped when she was about three feet in front of him.

“James…” she tried again. Feeling her trembling hands getting colder with fear, she dared to give one more step. He didn’t move a single muscle. She couldn’t look at him like this, so she stared down at her hands. “James, please, list--”

She couldn’t complete her speech in the moment James broke the glass bottle on her head.

The impact made her fall down on the floor. Maria barely screamed, since that took her out of her guard. She put a hand on the place he hit her and felt a liquid there. Then when she looked at her hand, she saw her fingers dirty with blood. She looked p with wide eyes and saw James looking at her with a dark expression.

Before the woman could do anything, he kicked her in her face down to the ground. Then again. Then one more time. He wouldn’t stop for nothing, until he started to laugh. The darkest laugh Maria heard in her whole life. She never felt so helpless that way.

“Ja-” she whined, trying to beg him to stop.

“SHUT UP!” he yelled. He kicked her one more time. “Shut up…” he suddenly stopped. When she tried to look up, he just bowed down and grabbed her brutally by the forearms and pressed her in the wall, holding her extremely tight. “You fucked everything up, you miserable bitch.” he spat on her face. “Like everything you fucking do.”

Maria couldn’t control her own tears. She couldn’t help but blame herself for being so weak, especially in this moment. But, hell, what the fuck would she do? Scream? Fight back? Hell no. She’s smart enough to know what that man is capable of. There’s nothing she can do about it.

_There’s nothing she could do about anything._

\---

There was a mix of feelings in the next morning. Pain, fear, anger, self loathe, but the main one was surely a complete disgust. Maria didn’t want to open her eyes. Yes, she did remember everything that happened last night, even if her head got hid multiple times. But still, her whole body was hurt as hell. There’s no way she could get up from that bed for the next three hours.

Maria was in their bed, semi naked, covered by the sheet. With a huge determination, she moved her head a little and opened her eyes, looking for any James’ trace. But there was nothing there. He was up. He was gone.

She didn’t want to think about anything. At least, not in that moment. She could hate the world and herself later, but she decided that she could have a quick break for everything.

She closed her eyes again.

\---

A week has passed.

Maria has seen her husband sometimes, but they both were avoiding each other as much as they could. Her face was almost in bandages. Her right eye was black, she had a shallow cheek, she had some cuts on her lips and above her eyebrow, and some bruises in many parts of her body.

She still hasn’t checked her cell phone in days. She wasn’t didn’t dare to get out of that house. No matter if that place make her feel constantly sick, but she knew better. It was better to stay there, safe and sound.

Speaking of making her sick, she was feeling strange lately. She couldn’t explain. She was just… feeling. She tried to convince herself it was only too anxious about everything that happened. All she needed was to keep calm, drink more water and have better nights. Not that she was actually trying to do these three things above.

There she was, cleaning the whole house again. It was nothing the she loved to do, but she did it anyway. Ignoring the dizziness, she continued to make sure to make the house perfect for her husband. It was fine, until she felt an intense desire to vomit. It was an awful, growing, incontrollable desire.

Before she could mess the ground, she ran to the bathroom and knelt to throwing out in the pot. She passed around five minutes that way. Her throat felt like hell. Trying to control her breathing, she started to tremble when she started to put the pieces together. The dizziness. The anxiety. The vomit. _That_ _night._

She began to be desperate. She ran to the window, uselessly checking if James’ car was there. The answer was no. Awesome. She still had time.

The woman put on an old sweater, straightened her hair in a messy bun and didn’t even bother with using make up. Running, she got her extra keys, and tried to look as unrecognizable as possible. 

When Maria finally left the house, she ran to the nearest drugstore she knew. When she got there, she did her best to keep her head low, but she could still sense people’s eyes on her. She tried not to anything she would regret.

In the drugstore, she put her eyes in where she knew they put the pregnancy test boxes. What happened next was quick. She got one of the boxes, she paid for it, and she ran back to they’re house. 

At the moment she got there, Maria took the pregnancy test out of the box and ran to the bathroom. After doing what she had to, she tried to keep calm in those three whole minutes. Emphasis on **tried**.  She bitted her nails, squished her arms bruises, but nothing seemed to calm her down. Finally, the brown haired woman decided that she needed a cup of cold water. Quickly.

Drinking slow, her breathing finally got calmer. It’s okay. It’s not like it never happened before. It would be just like before. She would go to an abortion hospital, abort another fetus, and live her life normally. And James don’t need to know. 

Yeah. That’s what was going to happen.

When she finally calmed down, she went to see the result.  

… 

She shouldn’t act so surprised. She shouldn’t be trembling. She shouldn’t blame herself and her fear. 

But she had to face it. Face how weak she was. Face what she had to do.  That’s it. It’s official. 

“The Reynolds Pamphlet” everybody’s favorite whore was officially pregnant one more time.


	2. A small help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Aaron talked. Aaron's being  
> persuasive as always. Maria is thinking less of herself. Alex is just watching everthing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY THAT TOOK LONG CAUSE I'M LASY. THAT'S MY EXCUSE.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> I'm sorry.

Aaron Burr likes his routine. Wake up, wash his face, dress up, drink some water, find his daughter ready, leave her at school, get his latte in a café, and drive up to work. It was simple, and he liked this way. But that day, his routine would change a little.

The changing started when he decided to also buy a black coffee instead of only his usual latte. He decided to walk to work instead of getting his car. He knew it wouldn’t be any parking space for him today. Well. He needed to do some exercises anyway.

After some few minutes of walking, the man could already see the huge huddle of photographers, reporters and recording cameras in front of the law office’s building. After The Reynolds Pamphlet, the law office surely became more… frequented.

Sighting, Aaron Burr held the coffees firmly and walked to the nearer private door heading to the building, avoiding that crowd of cameras. He hated how much he could feel vulnerable in front of those. Anything he does or says, could, and probably would be used against him later. Of course he could just pass through all of them quietly with a smile on his face, but it would be much more difficult to keep the coffee safe.

When he could finally get to elevator, he pressed the button and leaned his back in the wall, waiting. By the place he was, he could hear what the reporters were saying pretty clearly.

“Mister Jefferson! What is your position about Mister Hamilton’s affair?” he could hear one of the voices saying. Of course Jefferson would be there. Unlike Burr, the Virginian seemed to seek for having the press around him. Burr just kept quiet to hear his response.

“Oh please. Let’s give that guy some credit. At least he was honest with our money, no?” Burr could even hear him sarcastically smirking. Of course Thomas was joking. How could he possibly be asking for giving Alexander credit when he was the same person that shared the pamphlet on all his social networks at the time he was published, not counting all his stories making shocked faces his the hashtag #haveyoureadthis and #hamfuckedup or something similar. Burr couldn’t deny that the faces he made were actually funny.

Then the elevator arrived, Aaron got in and pressed the second floor button. He decided to finally start drinking his latte quietly. When he got there, he walked out slowly. Walking through the tight hall, he stopped in front a brown door, and knocked.

No response.

He tried again.

No response.

Turning the doorknob, he found that door completely unlocked.

He opened it slowly and looked to the room.

There is was. Alexander Hamilton, laying down in his office’s couch, snoring low, looking a completely mess.

Aaron Burr looked around the room. It had an awful smell, a small suitcase on the floor, where Alexander’s clothes probably were. In his desk, a total mess of papers, pens and his laptop charging. The curtains were closed. It was hot in there. The few plants that were there were pretty withered.

Burr took a deep breath and put the coffees on a small space on his messy desk. He walked decisively to the window and opened the curtains, making the room lighter. Looking at the window, he could see the crowd of press from there. He looked back to Alexander, and stood there next to him.

He was sleeping quite peacefully, despite those black circles around his eyes. Aaron kept looking to him for two straight minutes, worthlessly waiting for any reaction. Then he got impatient and just patted Hamilton’s cheeks five quickly times. The answer was some quiet grumbles. Aaron rolled his eyes kicked the couch were Alexander was sleeping.

“Motherfu--” Alexander rolled himself in the couch hiding his face. Aaron kicked the couch some times more. Then stopped. Before kicking it even harder than before. “What. The fuck.” Hamilton turned himself to look at Burr, murdering him with his eyes.

“I got a black coffee for you” Aaron answered simply, pointing to the cups of coffee on the desk. “Do you want it?” Alexander sat down on the couch, rubbing his eyes before giving Burr a suspicious look.

“And why the hell would you do that?” Questioned Alex, subtle as always.

“Hm.” Aaron shrugged. “I kinda predicted you would have a quite long day” he walked over the window looking at that loud huddle of people. Alexander didn’t have to see what was he looking to know what Aaron was talking about.

“Ugh.” Alex got up and walked to his desk and got the cup that indentified as the black coffee. Took a huge sip of it. No cream, no sugar, just coffee. Perfect. “Not bad, sir. Not bad.” He said as he walked towards Aaron.

They kept silent for a while. Definitely it wasn’t the comfortable kind of silent. Especially for Aaron, who was used to that Alexander who couldn’t stay quiet for 2 straight minutes. So he decided to say something. Anything.

“So…” He crossed his arms “Could talk to them since that?”

More silence for one minute.

“Yeah… Kind of” Alexander replied, taking another sip.

“How was that?” Aaron kept asking, hypocritically, since he was one of the many people who posted something with those famous “The Reynolds Pamphlet” hashtags, and he was sure Alexander knew that. So why would Aaron even care about this now?

Still, he couldn’t help but keep asking.

“Well.” Hamilton started. “At the moment, I couldn’t talk with the kids yet. I tried to talk to Eliza, but she wouldn’t answer and of my messages and John…” he stopped a bit. “I last talked to him in the same day I published that thing.” He looked down, and even though Burr couldn’t see the man’s face in that angle, he could imagine it. “And his last message was… ‘I hope that you burn.’”

Burr couldn’t help but feel a bit sympathetic. He still preferred to keep quiet, since he already predicted what Alexander would react if Burr showed him his pity. He didn’t need to hear yelling at that time in the morning.

 As soon as Hamilton finished his coffee, he walked straight to sit in front of his desk slovenly, massaging his temples.

“So, uh…” Burr looked around slightly nervous. “I… should probably get going, I suppose.”

“Wait” Alexander said with a hoarse voice, as Aaron walked to the door. “I… Need to talk to you.”

Burr stopped in the very moment, and walked back to sit in the couch. They both started staring at each other strangely.

“… So?” Aaron asked. Alexander bowed his head. Burr noticed that the man was playing with his fingers. What was making him so nervous, anyway? Alexander took a deep breath.

“I--” Alexander stopped. Took another long breath, and tried again. “I--, goddamn it” he cursed. Aaron just raised an eyebrow. Alexander inflated his cheeks. “Look, I need your help okay?” Now that was new.

“What?” Aaron made an confused expression.

“Oh don’t you dare make me say it again!” Alexander sounded so childish that Aaron almost laughed. Instead, he just waved his hand, asking for Alexander to tell what he needed. “So. You know Miss Maria Reynolds, right?” Alexander put on a serious face.

“It’s quite difficult not to, actually.” Burr stopped in the moment Hamilton gave him a murderous look. “Okay, sorry.”

“Please keep your mouth shut, will you?” Aaron just laughed and nodded in response “Thank you. What I need you to know is that Miss Reynolds is in an abusive relationship with her husband, Mr. Reynolds. That was the first thing she told me when we met—”

“Yeah, and then the affair happened. You made it pretty clear on that pamph--”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, BURR!” forget about feeling sympathetic for him. Driving Hamilton insane could be actually funny. “Shit, I just wanted to ask you to help her divorce her husband!” It got Burr by surprise.

“What… exactly do you mean?” said Aaron with a suspicious look.

“I mean that I’m asking you to help Maria to get out of that hell and send that asshole to jail.” He responded with a neutral expression.

“And why would I do that?” Actually, Aaron didn’t even know why Alexander would even care. Alexander stayed quiet, looking down, before starting talking again.

“After all that… shit, I’ve been thinking about what she told me quite often.” Aaron’s companion was sitting on his desk’s chair, looking to the window. Burr kept his eyes focused on the man, trying to read his expressions somehow. “She told me he is used to beat, cheat and mistreat her constantly. And I…” Alex started the massage his temples again with his eyes closed “I didn’t bother to ask her permission to publish that pamphlet. God, I… I can’t imagine what James’ reaction was, but if I had to guess…”

“You think he cashed his anger on her.” Burr affirmed. The other man nodded before looking determinedly to Burr’s eyes.

“That’s why I need you to help me with this. I am going to help you, but I can’t do it alone, since they would think that I would be only doing that because of my affair and they wouldn’t believe me at all.” They both knew how truthful those words were. “If it doesn’t convince you at all, I ask you to at least see her situation, so you can understand what your talking about.”

Burr thought for a while. He didn’t see any true reason to really convince to do that. He didn’t know the Reynolds woman. Knowing Hamilton as he did, she probably didn’t even ask for their help.

But maybe, that was the problem. Maybe, if he meet her, he could change his mind. Maybe, if he knew her, he could know what she was going through. What does he have to lose, after all?

“Okay then. Deal. We can see her and plan what to do” Aaron got up from the couch, heading to the door.

“Thanks, sir. Can it be and 5 p. m.? Is it good for you? Is just that James’ usually out of the house at this time, so…” Asked Alexander, trying to cover his own excitement.

“5 p. m. is fine. Until then.” Burr got out of Hamilton’s office.

\---

The men were standing in front of a cheap, precarious apartment’s door, which, by the way, was missing its doorknob. And oh, Burr could remember some brothels he has been into that smelled better than that place. He was almost surprised to see Alex didn’t seem to bother the smell, until he remembered Alexander already have been there before, so it wasn’t a shock.

The short man was really nervous, Aaron could tell. He was looking intensively to the door in his front, raising his arm as if his was gathering courage to knock it. Burr’s arms were crossed as he watched everything with his arms crossed.

Alex took a deep breath and knocked the door three times. No response.

“Maria, could _please_ you open the door?” He asked a bit loud, making sure she would hear.

“How are you so sure she’s here?” Aaron asked with a low voice, giving the other man a suspicious look.

“Simple. I’m not” his companion shrugged tense. Burr makes an incredulous expression. “Is just that after those three hits she’d open the door for me. Now, if she’s here, it means that’s she’s really trying to avoid me all costs.” He turns to the door “But she knows I won’t leave until she open this door” he said loudly, emphasizing the words “knows”, “won’t leave” and “door”. Aaron rolled his eyes, pushed the short man to the side and stood in front of the door.

“Excuse us, Mrs. Reynolds. We would like to talk to you about something really important.” He said, softly as possible. No response. “Is… about your husband. We want to help you.” He heard a silent laugh . Seconds later, the door is opened, making a creaking sound, showing a short young woman with messy brown hair, using a white, probably old, long sleeved dress. With  a hand on her waist, the infamous Maria Reynolds was leaning herself against the wall.

“ _You_ _want_ to “ _help_ ” me?” Every part of her body language showed how sarcastic she was being. “Like when you “helped” me writing the pamphlet? Or maybe when specifically wrote my name when you could have left it anonymous? Oh right, when didn’t even bothered to know how I was for half a month? I am sure it helped a lot.” Needless to say she was looking straight to Alexander. Even though he wasn’t looking to him, Aaron knew what face he was doing. It was that “I know I’m wrong, but could you not thrown it on my face?” expression. The moment was pretty awkward. “If is THAT kind of help your talking about, then _thank you_ good sir, you helped enough!” she was closing the door brutally, until Burr placed a foot on the door to stop her.

“Please listen.” He looked in her eyes with a serious face through the almost closed door. He could see she was getting angry but he didn’t really care. Alexander was looking to everything (surprisingly) silent. “We’re here to help you get out of your abusive marriage. I know what your husband has been doing to you and we’re here to put an end to it.

“You don’t know me.” She answered coldly.

“Yes, I don’t.” Aaron nodded. “But the pamphlet written by my friend here said some specific things about you’re and your husband relationship. That’s why we’re here” Maria rolled her eyes when he mentioned Alexander.

“I did NOT asked for any help!” She nearly yelled, looking almost desperate.

“And did you asked for this life?” he asked using a firm, yet soft voice. Even Alexander could Maria was got by surprise by that question. She opened the door a little, looking to her feet. At Aaron’s point of view, he could see the woman was clenching her fists, shaking.

“ _Well maybe I--”_ Neither men could hear the whole sentence, since she had a clumsy and very low voice.

“E-excuse me, what?” Aaron asked her.

“ _Well, maybe I deserve it!”_ She said with a louder voice, fighting against her own tears. Alex felt his heart break a little more. He only saw her looking so helpless like this once, but he was way too angry to bother. It only made him feel even guiltier. Burr made a soft and serious expression and look in her watery eyes.

“You do?” He asked simply.

She didn’t seem to know the response.

Lowering her head one more time, she hesitantly opened the door a bit more.

“What… What are you planning to do?” She asked with a small, yet audible voice. Aaron looked to Alex, asking him to respond her this time.

“Uh…” Alexander clears his voice. “Mr. Burr here will help you sign the divorce papers.” Burr look at him incredulous, since the man didn’t told this was his actual plan. All he could do is sight irritated.

Maria looked at Alexander with a bit of hope. He tried to look as sure as he could.

“Come in.” She gave them space to let them in. “And please be quick. I have no idea of when James will come back.”

“Thank you, Maria.” Alexander sighted in relief.

“It’s Mrs. Reynolds to you” she said coldly. He widened his eyes before opening a small smirk.

“For now, at least.” Alexander joked.

Slowly she gave him the same smile.

“Yeah… For now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment, kudos and share this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment, kudos and share this story!


End file.
